Encoding, transmitting, and decoding of different types of signals can be a bandwidth intensive process. Typically, an analog signal is converted into a digital form and transmitted as a bit stream over a suitable communication network. After the bit stream arrives at the receiving location, a decoding operation converts the data back to an analog signal. However, the encoding and decoding operations may be based on a number of different standards (e.g., Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-2, MPEG-4, Windows Media (WM)-9, etc.). Accordingly, the logic used to perform the encoding and decoding operations must be designed to process one or more of these standards.